1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to user interfaces and more specifically to adapting communication device user interfaces based on usage patterns and context.
2. Introduction
Many communication devices provide a set of capabilities to their users via a user interface in a deterministic and static way. A user usually interacts with a set of pre-determined rules and screens that have some degree of rendering flexibility or customization options. This customization typically allows the user to select rendering themes or options that customize the look and feel of the device. Users can arrange or create icons, folders, or groups of applications, widgets, and other user interface elements. Some devices allow a user to set up templates of multiple different configurations of icons, between which the user can easily switch. Users can also customize other ‘look and feel’ aspects of the user interface by manipulating icon placement on a screen, resizing icons, selecting themes for colors, sounds, background, ringtones, and so forth. However, these interface customizations are based on explicit user instructions to modify the user interface.
The current solutions do not automatically improve user interfaces for communication devices without explicit user instructions, customizations, or static rendering selections that user has previously made. Some users may be unaware of such available options to customize their user interface, or may be intimidated by the prospect of ‘messing up’ what already works. Further, if a user makes the changes on one device and becomes accustomed to those changes, the user must manually remember and recreate those changes on another device to maintain a consistent experience.
Some Internet-based vendors, such as Amazon.com, use purchase and search history to provide custom suggestions to on-line shoppers. However, this requires shoppers to interact with the vendor's web site to read about suggestions made by the system and is not directly applicable to telecommunications devices.